1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for processing images by a bit map memory and, more particularly, to an image processing system which has character/figure data in a plurality of bit map sizes and is intended to edit and output a document of high quality. In this invention, the image process generally denotes the whole edition of sentences which are mainly constituted by character typesetting, figures, drawings, or the like.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, when a document is edited using a bit map memory, in order to improve the variety and quality in document edition, there is considered a method whereby character/figure data based on a plurality of bit map sizes such as 24 dots, 32 dots, and the like are previously stored, a proper bit map size is selected in accordance with the output size designated by the edition, and this data is displayed and output with this selected size.
In this case, when an arbitrary character or figure (in general, this is referred to as an auxiliary character) which is not preliminarily prepared is displayed or output, auxiliary character bit map data is generally individually defined with respect to the plurality of bit map sizes mentioned above and registered.
However, in the foregoing conventional system the auxiliary character bit map data must be individually defined with regard to a plurality of bit map sizes which can be processed by the system (it is necessary to prepare at least a plurality of kinds of display and output sizes which will be probably processed during the document edition).
On the other hand, the defining efficiency of the bit map data is inherently low. Further, it takes a very large amount of work and time to repeat the defining processes.